User interface (UI) elements enable only discrete interactions, e.g., a button is pressed or swiped to trigger one particular action. However, a mental model of users works through fuzzy states while making a decision. Therefore, the UI elements should align to this mental model of the users and allow them flexibility to modify the decision while interacting with the UI or user experience (UX) elements.
The UI elements do not provide relevant information and options to improvise upon interaction goal, e.g., while receiving a call the user might want to turn ON a speaker, which should be displayed upfront as an option while accepting the call.
The UI elements do not adapt to different contexts, e.g., a widget to accept/reject call renders same interaction behavior during an incoming call from a close contact or that from an unknown number. However, the level of resistance to respond to the unknown number should be automatically elevated, in alignment with that specific context.
The UI elements do not respond to degrees of user's commitment demonstrated by duration of performing a gesture. In an example, a swipe action trigger does not react to change in speed of swipe. When the user is sure of executing main action, the swipe is fast and the action is triggered. However, when the user is undecided, the user slows down/stops mid-way through the swipe. In such cases, the UI element should provide options for the user to modify goal.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic apparatus and a method for providing flexibility in an action confirmation using a fluid UI element.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.